As Long As You're Happy
by Otaku Derp Potato
Summary: "I want you to be happy... I want you to laugh a lot... I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you... But I'll always be by your side." -Kagome Higurashi
1. Chapter 1

I think we should break up. I'm sorry but.. It's just... I hope.."

"InuYasha it's ok." Kagome said, tears streaming down her face as she smiled softly.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I love you and I want you to be happy. That's what love is right? Sacrificing everything for someone, just so they can be happy. If that means someone else, then go for it. " she said with a pained smile.

InuYasha looked at her relieved, but slightly sad for her. It had been a while since he had started loosing interest in her and gaining it in someone else. He knew that this was the best thing to do, but that

didn't make it sting any less.

He wished she'd throw a fit like people usually did. Goddamnit. Why did she have to be so selfless. It made him feel like an even bigger asshole.

"Um ok. Uh, take care Kagome. " and with that, he left.

A few weeks later, Kagome saw her former boyfriend and his new girlfriend around school a lot. Whenever she saw them she felt sad, but she still smiled.

Of course she was devastated that he loved somebody else now, but she really just wanted him happy. Even if that meant her own unhappiness.

She never tried the usual jealousy-ridden ex girlfriend stunts. She never tried to get him back. She just watched him be happy, and that was enough. She watched as his eyes lit up whenever he saw Kikyo, and that expression, surprisingly, didn't fill her with envy, but acceptance.

"Goodbye, InuYasha."

 **Why did I even write this? This makes me so sad. It kinda reminds me of my own life. Anyway, this was an idea that's been in my head for a while, even tho I'm an Inu/kag shipper for life. Whatteva.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys. So, I'm doing this for multiple reasons. One, I feel really shitty for my disappearances, but I just don't have the energy to update my stories. Two, this new idea just popped in my head. No, this will not become a series, but I wanted to add this in.**

Weeks passed. InuYasha was really happy with Kikyo. Or at least.. at first.

Things felt different now. InuYasha was starting to see Kikyo for who she really was, and he felt awful. Too late he had screwed up his relationship with Kagome.

Oh Kagome. Just the thought of her overflowed him with guilt, and grief. He saw her in the halls occasionally, and she seemed to have moved on. Not once had he ever seen her beautiful soft smile waver.

InuYasha missed her dearly, but he knew it was too late. He also knew he'd have to break it off with Kikyo sooner or later. He really didn't want to break another girl's heart so severely.

But, goddamnit, whenever he was with Kikyo, all he thought of was her. All he could think of were how different the two were. Like, at the movies, how Kagome would laugh at anything horror related, while Kikyp would pretend to act scared and hold onto him so tight he thought he'd explode. Or how Kagome's laugh was so open and natural, while Kikyo's was reserved and small. He missed his Kagome, but it was too late.

He was too late.

 **This is probably shit and really cringey but whatever. I'm tired and stressed and i just needed to write something. I might possibly update my main stories over the weekend, but it depends how busy I am. If i do, expect A LOT of new stuff, as a bit of an apology for being gone so long. Anyway, adios.**


	3. AN :(

When does it happen. When does an author just lose that spark. When do they just not want to write the stories that they once were so enthusiastic about. I've been very busy, and haven't been on here in forever. I don't mean to make this depressing, but I don't know if I'm ever going to finish any of my current stories. I do have other ideas though and I might come back to these later. I just thought if there is anyone else that still looks forward to my stories (lol nope) I should at least say I'm alive. I was considering transferring over to Wattpad as I could have more freedom with what I write as in original things but I'm not sure yet. Also the new app ;))) (not sure how to find my way around it yet) Idk when I'll be able to write stuff again, but I thought why not just do this.


End file.
